I'm Different from you!
by CheekyLoveXOXO
Summary: Melody Rose is and orphan just like Tom. Even though there both orphans, their very different Tom is a wizard and she's a muggle but everything changes after the accident. Melody was the first person to befriend and love Tom. Melody was once a muggle but her love for Tom will never change. I really suck at summaries Please read my story and give it a chance Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! this is my first story ever, criticism is allowed but don't be to harsh on me. :)

If you like my story please favorite and comment. Thank You! XD

* * *

Melody P.O.V.

I was born here in this repulsive orphanage 10 years ago. I don't have countless friends well to be precise I have one true friend his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. In the beginning, everyone adored me and they all were close friends of mine but then when I noticed Tom and started talking to him, they all began to pay no attention to me, and they warn me that Tom was a malicious being and that I should not be around him, but I didn't believe them. "Tom is human he needs friends, and he is kind to me" I told them and ever since that day they began avoiding me as if I was the plague. I don't care because I don't need people to tell me who I can and can't befriend.

I was in Tom's room reading a novel Tom gave me this morning. While Tom read on his desk. Tom doesn't like to talk a lot, but he pays attention to me all the time and his presence is enough to keep me company. I was in his room for about for four hours, and I was getting thirsty and tired of reading. I decided to stretch and walk into the kitchen.

"Tom I'm going to the kitchen, do you want anything?" I asked him.

"I'll go with you." Tom said marking his spot on his book and closing it.

I noticed that Tom will never let me do anything by myself; after the day that I was being tormented by a boy's name Charles. After Tom saw me getting bullied, he did something extraordinary he made Charles fly across the hall without him having any contact with Charles. Later, that day Tom told me that he could do other bad things to people he doesn't like, and that he can also speak to snakes. Tom can do things that I can't do, for example, he can make animals do things for him. Of course, he showed me this when we were in his room cause, he doesn't want anybody else to know but me and that made me feel really special. Finally, Tom and I were at kitchen, I was getting myself a glass of water and Tom was standing by the door.

"Tom you're not going to get anything." I said while pouring some water into my glass cup.

Tom just shook his head as a reply.

"Tom you need to talk some more, or you will never find a wife." I quoted Mrs. Cole and laughed.

"I'm eleven I don't need a wife at the moment." Tom said. Tom put his hands in his pockets, he only does that when he's annoyed.

"I was just joking Tom." I smiled at him.

Tom and I were heading to his room to continue reading; I desired to go outside, but I knew Tom wouldn't want to do it, so I didn't bring it up. We were finally in his room reading when somebody knocked on the door, it was Mrs. Cole.

"Tom you have a visitor." Mrs. Cole said.

Mrs. Cole opened the door, and a bizarre looking man came in.

"How do you do Tom, may we speak in private." The strange-looking man told Tom and then looked at me. I stood up and began heading to the door. While heading out the room I whispered rude and disrespectful.

"Melody…" Tom began saying.

"It's okay Tom." I interrupted him and walked out the room.

Tom POV

I watch Melody leave the room and then gave my attention to the person in front of me. "You're a doctor aren't you?" I questioned him.

"No, I'm a Professor." The strange man said.

"I don't believe you! She wants me locked up; they think I'm different." I glared at him.

"Perhaps they're right" he replied

"I'm not mad." _How there he accused me of something_ I thought.

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people; Hogwarts is a school, a school of magic" he said.

_A school of magic! I knew I was different from the rest. _I thought to myself.

"You can do things can't you Tom. Thing's other children can't." He said staring directly at my eyes.

"I can make things move without touching them; I can make animals do what I want without training them, I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me and Melody; I can make them hurt if I want."

"Who are you?" I questioned him once more.

"I'm just like you Tom. I'm different."

_I don't trust him; I need proof _I thought.

"Prove it!" I said with authority in my voice.

My wardrobe caught on fire. I couldn't contain my astonishment; I was so damn surprise!

"I think there something in your wardrobe trying to get out Tom."

I walked to my wardrobe and opened it and took out the box that contained all the item's I stole from the other children at the orphanage. I place all the items on my bed.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts Tom." The man said when I finish putting all the items on my bed.

"At Hogwarts you will be taught not only how to use magic but how to control it. Do you understand me?" he said. I just stood there quietly and waiting for him to say something else.

"Do you wish to attend Hogwarts Tom?" he asked.

"Yes I do." I answer immediately.

"Then you will call me by Professor Dumbledore or sir."

"Can Melody go to sir?" I ask.

"No Tom she's not like us and she not eleven yet." He said while handing me a list.

"These are the items you will need for school Tom, in two weeks I'll come for you, so we can go buy your supplies."

"No I can go by myself just tell me where to go" I told him.

Professor Dumbledore explained how to get Diagon Alley and was about to leave when I told him.

"I can speak to snakes too; they find me whisper things, is that normal for someone like me?

"No Tom." He looked stunned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the criticism, I check the grammar on my first chapter and fixed it, please tell me if this is to Mary sue. Sorry that it's not long I'm about to go to a party so this is all I can upload today.

Please review!

* * *

Melody's P.O.V.

After I left Tom's room, I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to go ask Mrs. Cole if she needed me to do something for her. "Mrs. Cole did you need me to do anything?" I ask innocently and with a fake smile on my face.

"Thanks for asking dear, I do need help. Can you go to the super market and buy 5 gallons of milk?" she replied kindly.

"Yes of course Mrs. Cole" I told her. Mrs. Cole handed me 5 pounds.

I was on my way to the super market when I notice how gloomy the weather was its so depressing. _London's weather sucks_ I thought. I arrived at the super market, when out of nowhere someone bumped into me, and I fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Miss." The stranger said. I looked up to see who had spoken and saw a boy that looks around my age, and he was really cute. He extended his hand to me, and I gladly accepted it. "It's not your fault its mine for not paying attention." I told him as he helps me stand up. I was about to ask for his name and thank him when somebody ill-mannered stopped me. "Abraxas don't speak with a filthy mudblood." The vulgar man said.

"Of course father excuse me." Abraxas told his father frightened. I just stood there not knowing what to do. What the hell is a mudblood? The old man looked at me and gave me the ugliest glare I have ever gotten in my entire life. I couldn't stand it any longer and just left to go get the milk and head back to the orphanage._ I never got to thank him did I?_ When I arrived at the orphanage, I saw the man who was talking to Tom leave. I left the milk in the kitchen and headed to Tom's room to see what the odd man wanted with Tom. I knocked at Tom's door, but he didn't answer. "Tom are you in there it's me Melody." I told him quietly because Tom doesn't like it when people are loud.

"I didn't hear you Melody come in." He answers back. He was really concentrated on something not to hear me knock. Tom was sitting on his bed looking over a letter with a big smile. It's got to be something good because Tom rarely smiles at anything.

"Tom what did that man want?" I questioned him while I walked to sit next to him on his bed.

"Melody I got accepted into a school of magic!" Tom said enthusiastic. Tom passed me the letter he had in hands. "These are the materials I'm going to need for my first year there."_ I want to go there too, but I don't have powers like Tom does, but if he's happy, I'm happy._

"Congratulations Tom didn't I tell you that you had magical abilities!" I grinned at him. I continue reading the letter when I notice that it's a boarding school. "Tom you're going to stay over there. Are you not going to come back here? I said dejectedly.

"Don't worry Melody; I'm coming back for Christmas and summer." Tom assured me. "Melody you might be able to attend to if you somehow get your powers when I'm away at school.

"I doubt it Tom." I said gloomily handing back the letter to Tom. Tom noticed that I started to feel depressed so he changed the conversation to something else. I felt bad that Tom was so happy at the news he received, but here I was getting all depress and ruining his day.

"What did you do when you left?" Tom asked me.

"Well I went to ask Mrs. Cole if she needed anything because I was bored, she asked me to go buy milk, and I did. While on my way there I met a cute boy name Abraxas and his rude father, he called me a mudblood and told his son not to talk to me. Am I ugly Tom? Is that the reason he didn't want me to talk with his son." I said annoyed.

* * *

Tom's P.O.V

I don't need a crying girl now do I so I decided to change the conversation by asking her what she did after she left my room, and she started to tell me that she went out to buy milk because Mrs. Cole asked her to. I wasn't really paying much attention to her because I was still thinking about what happen to me earlier that day until I heard her say that she met a boy whom she thought was cute. For a reason, it bothered me that she found another person attractive. A_ren't I enough for her_ I thought.

"Am I ugly Tom?" Melody asked me I didn't know whether to lie or tell her the truth so just gave her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Of course not Melody you're pretty." I said unsure.

* * *

Melody is going to be a witch so don't worry XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my readers,

Here's a new chapter, I know its short but please do enjoy it. Please leave comments it motivates me to write faster and tell me if the story going to fast. Thank you!

I found a good value story if you guys want to read its call the coming of age by xxxpurebloodprincessxx it's a Draco-oc

* * *

Tom's P.O.V.

These past two weeks have been very quiet; Melody will just sit in my room without uttering a single word and just staring at her book. It bothers me I'm used to hearing her "annoying" voice. I use to always think that it will be better if she can simply shut up and let me be, at first I was very happy for the silence but I'm not sure if I like the silence anymore. I don't want her to stay like this I'll be leaving soon to Hogwarts.

We were reading in silence when I finally cracked. "What's wrong?" I ask while closing my book and putting it beside me.

"N-nothing's wrong Tom" Melody said while avoiding any eye contact with me and kept pretending she was reading.

"Oh really, then why are you avoiding me" I quickly replied. I got up and went to my desk where she was "reading" her book.

"I'm not avoiding you Tom" she said despite the fact that she was still looking at her damn book. I grabbed the book from her hands and threw it a crossed the room. "Look at me Melody" I commanded. She finally looked my way.

"See Tom I'm not avoiding you" she replied with a small grin on her face.

"Then why haven't you talked to me these past few days." I asked, slightly annoyed. Melody stood up and went to pick up her book I threw across the room.

"I was nervous to talk you because you called me pretty." Melody mumbled

"Speak up!" I ordered.

"I couldn't talk to you because you called me pretty" Melody said loudly.

_You're a very foolish girl!_ I thought to myself. "That's a very dumb reason Melody and you know that." I said calmly but in reality I was really annoyed.

"Did you mean it Tom?" Melody asked me.

At first I didn't know what she was talking about but then I remember. "Of course I meant it! Do you think I'm lying Melody?" I responded.

"Of course not Tom, forgive me for not talking to you" Melody pleaded.

"You're forgiven." I said and Melody hugged me. I felt a warm feeling but I didn't know what it was so I just brushed it off and hugged Melody back even though I hate doing so. I felt like she needed one.

* * *

Melody's P.O.V.

It's been three months since Tom has left for Hogwarts, I'm not going to lie I have been really lonely without him. I'm getting more picked on lately because the other kids are taking advantage that Tom is not here but I haven't told Tom anything because I don't want him to worry about me. I was walking back to my room after a good shower, when I saw Charles and his gang coming near me. "Well, well, well look at what we have here." Charles said evilly and looking at me demonically.

"What do you guys want?" I said bravely but the truth is I'm really scared I'm just to having Tom here to protect me. They began to push me around and I fell to the ground and they started to kick me. I felt a surge of power go threw me. "LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed and all of them flew across the room. "You witch how did you do that" Charles screamed with tears in his eyes.

I saw Mrs. Cole runs towards me, then I started to cry to make her believe I didn't do anything. "What's wrong Melody? Mrs. Cole asked worried.

"T-T-they were hitting me Mrs. Cole." I said while sobbing.

"It's okay darling I'll take care of it, go to your room now." Mrs. Cole said while wiping my tears away with her thumb. Mrs. Cole grabbed the three orphans and took them away from the scene. I felt so happy that I went to my room to write a letter telling Tom that I'm exactly like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom's P.O.V.

It's been three whole months since I left that horrid orphanage I called home; this place has become my new abode. Coming here has been the best decision I have ever made in my entire life. I sorted into Slytherin that best house in Hogwarts if I do say so myself; only students who exhibit such traits as cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition get sorted into Slytherin. Everybody has been asking me If I was a pureblood because they said I had a Muggle last name and I told them that I didn't know because I was brought up in an orphanage. A guy named Abraxas told everyone that only purebloods get sorted into Slytherin so everyone assume I was one of them. I'm confident that I have magic in my blood and, I don't think I'm a mudblood like does disgusting Gryffindors. Abraxas reminds me of the guy Melody was always talking about and obsessing with, but I doubt it, what would a pureblood be doing in a Muggle environment? Abraxas has been telling us that he has a crush on a girl he met during the summer. _Can it be Melody? No it can't be._

I was in the dinning hall eating breakfast with my so called 'friends' that consist of Malfoy, Avery, Lestrange, Rosier, Mulciber and Nott. I haven't told anyone that I once had a friend that was a Muggle because they wouldn't like it and I have learned that Muggle and mudbloods are below us and are repulsive creatures. I decided that I will no longer will be friends with Melody because I prefer my new 'friends'. Breakfast was nearing its end because the owls were coming with the mail. I had a bunch of mail from Melody but I didn't waste my time replying to her. I once gain received another letter from Melody. I put the letter inside my robe when nobody was looking. I'll read it during my free period.

* * *

Dear Tom,

You won't believe what happened to me Tom, Charles and his stupid gang where bullying me and I felt a surge of power go through me and made them fly away from me. Tom I think I'm just like you I'm so happy. I might be going to the same school as you next year, isn't this exciting news tom? Tom I have to go now because Mrs. Cole is going to check on me. Tom I miss you more than I thought I will. Please write me back as soon as you can.

Love Melody

Xoxoxoxo

This is exciting news; if Melody gets sorted into Slytherin, we can be friends once more and if she is not I will act as if I have never met her before.

* * *

Melody's P.O.V.

It's been a week since I wrote to Tom and he hasn't replied and, I'm worried that Tom didn't receive the letter. If he doesn't reply in two days I'm going to write another letter. I have started to notice that Tom hasn't replied to many of my letters. That's really making me really angry, he promised that he was going to write letters to me but two can play at this game.

* * *

Sorry for taking forever to upload, and sorry for the short chapter but I promise I will try to upload every Sunday. forgive me for the grammar mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since Tom has returned from Hogwarts. Ever since his return he has attempted to speak to me but I'm going to just dismiss him as he did to me when I send him the letters. I'm currently in my room avoiding Tom because it pains me to ignore him but he has to learn that he can't mess with me. I'm not someone you just throw away when you find somebody new and return when you no longer have that person. I'm nobody second choice. I know that I will have to leave this room sooner or later to begin doing the chores Mrs. Cole left me to attend. I check the clock it's 7 o'clock, I better start doing the chores if I want to eat breakfast today. I took off my pajamas and replaced it with a pink dress and white slippers. I silently open the door and closed it, I didn't want to disturb the others and I didn't want to alert Tom that I was awake. I breathed in and hold my breath when I was passing Tom's room to head to the kitchen to see what chores Mrs. Cole gave me. I was so relieved when I was away from Tom's room. I started to think that today I will be able to avoid Tom but speak of the devil, Tom is in the kitchen. Tom was looking at the list but when he heard me enter he turned around to look at me.

"Good morning Melody." Tom greeted, irritation clearly in his voice.

"Good morning." I replied without looking at him and walked to the list.

Oh great I'm cleaning the bathrooms and the boy rooms. I whispered silently to myself.

" I can help you if you want, I have no chores today." Tom advised.

" No thank you I'll be fine on my own." I quickly responded and ended the conversation and left the kitchen.

I have finished cleaning the bathrooms and I'm almost done with the boys room. I sadly need to clean Tom's room. I dreaded this moment ever since I started doing the chores. I'm just hoping Tom is not in his room. I knocked on his door wishing he wouldn't answer me but sadly luck is not on my side today.

" Come in." Tom replied.

I walked in and saw Tom in his usual place. Which is reading a book on his bed. The good thing is that he didn't even look at me. I started to broom his room, pick up his dirty laundry. When I felt something watching my every move. Tom was staring at me so much that I felt he could create a hole through my body. But I just brush it off and kept doing the chores.

"Melody you know how much I hate being ignored." Tom spoke breaking the silence.

I didn't respond to him and continued what I was doing. I heard the bed creak but I paid no attention. I had my back facing Tom so I didn't know what he was doing. When out of no where I feel somebody pull and hold my hair harshly.

"Bitch I'm talking to you!" Tom said while still gripping my hair from behind.

" Tom it hurts let me go!" I whimpered. At this very moment I was so afraid of Tom that I will do anything he tells me. Tom has never behaved this way with me. He only did this to the other children, this means Tom is really mad at me.

" So now you pay attention to me Melody." Tom said too sweetly. " Melody so why were you ignoring me?" Tom asked if nothing was wrong.

I didn't want to answer so I decided to remain quiet but that was a really bad decision of mine. Tom pulled my hair and shook me off onto the wall. "Answer me!"

" Because you ignored me! You rarely answered any of my letters and you promised me you would!" I told him staring straight at his eyes.

" I could do whatever I want to do but you can't, you need to do what I tell you" Tom order me.

"NO! You're not my boss Tom." I said loudly hoping Mrs. Cole could hear me but sadly she didn't. Tom slapped me on my right cheek and it left me a red scar on my cheek.

" Think twice about what you say Melody." Tom said in an ominous voice . " I forgive you this time Melody but if you do it again ill do something worse to you."

* * *

It's been two whole months since the "accident" . It has been uneventful until now. I have finally received my letter to Hogwarts. In the letter it just says that I been accepted to Hogwarts and that supplies ill need to get. It also states that Tom will be taking me to buy my supplies. I forgiven Tom for what he did because I need my friend back but if ever does that again I will never forgive him. I'm still afraid of Tom I can never see him like before.

Tom and I are going to go get our supplies today, I'm so happy! I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Tom told me when we reach Diagon Alley. We go our separate ways. I'm glad he told me that because he hasn't let me leave his side ever since he hit me.

We reached Diagon alley and Tom told me that we need to meet here when were done shopping. I looked at my letter one more time.

UNIFORM:

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain works robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for daytime wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils= clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

One white telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also being an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I decided to get my uniform first instead of the books. A nice lady was taking my measurements. I hear the store door open and saw the boy I saw a while back and we made eye contact, he smiled at me and walked to me.

" Hello I'm Abraxas. Nice to meet you." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

" Nice to make your acquaintance Abraxas , I'm Melody." I smiled at him.

* * *

Hello guys thank you so much for reading my story! Please tell me if the story is to Mary sue. Please leave comments.


End file.
